prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Luther Lindsay
| birth_place = Norfolk, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Stu Hart | debut = 1951 | retired = }} Luther Jacob Goodall (December 30, 1924 – February 21, 1972) was an American professional football player and wrestler, known by his ringname Luther Lindsay or Lindsey, who competed throughout the United States with the National Wrestling Alliance as well as international promotions such as All Japan Pro Wrestling, Joint Promotions and Stampede Wrestling. One of the first African American wrestlers to become a major star, he was extremely popular in the Pacific Northwest and Mid-Atlantic territory. A frequent rival and tag team partner of Shag Thomas, he also teamed with Bearcat Wright, Nick Bockwinkel, Pepper Gomez and was involved in feuds with "Iron" Mike DiBiase, Mad Dog Vachon, Beauregarde, Moondog Mayne, Tony Borne and Pat Patterson & The Hangman. For much of the early 1950s and '60s, Lindsay was billed as the U.S. Colored (or Negro) Heavyweight Champion and took part in the first interracial professional wrestling matches held in the United States. Between 1953 and 1956, he faced NWA World Heavyweight Champion Lou Thesz in a series of matches. Although largely resulting in time limit draws, he was the first African-American to make a challenge to the title and earned Thesz's respect during these bouts publicly praising his wrestling ability. He was considered one of the top submission wrestlers of his day working with Don Leo Jonathan and Stu Hart. Lindsay was one of the few men who bested him in the infamous Stampede Wrestling Hart Dungeon and later became one of Hart's best friends. Hart reportedly carried a picture of him in his wallet until his death. Lindsay was held in high regard by his fellow wrestlers. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Diving Bellyflop *'Teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*"Pistol" Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ricky Waldo *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship (Title history|1 time) - with Jack Claybourne *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' **NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Bobby Bruns (1) and Bearcat Wright (1) **[[NWA Pacific International Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Hawaii version)]] (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (10 times) - with George Dussette (1), Bing Ki Lee (1), Herb Freeman (1), Shag Thomas (5) and Pepper Martin (2) *'Stampede Wrestling' **[[NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Calgary version)|NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) **[[Stampede Wrestling International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) - with Oattem Fisher **[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) - with Ray Villmer **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2003) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2017) External links * Profile * WWE.com Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:1924 births Category:1972 deaths Category:1951 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame Legacy Inductee Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died